


Mine, and mine alone.

by Sigyn_Stories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigyn_Stories/pseuds/Sigyn_Stories
Summary: "You will be mine, and mine alone... Do you understand?" What is the God of Magic to do when he stumbles upon a beautiful white witch? A powerful one who he can't keep his eyes off? Why, make her his of course. Little does he know, she changes everything. (AU from the middle of Thor on. FEM!Harry/Loki)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting of my story from my Fanfiction.net account, Ciddsoldlady. I do not have a beta reader, so if you see any spelling or story errors, please let me know, and i will correct them as quickly as i can. This is a Fem!Harry story, as well AU from the middle of Thor, onward.

_"I will be the first man to kiss you... To bed you..._

Whether you come willingly or not.  
You will be mine, and mine alone...

_Do you understand?"_

**~Tom Hiddleston; Audio book 'The red necklace'**

****

**\-----------------------------------**

Odin fell onto the stairs and into the Odin sleep. Loki panicked. He screamed for the guards.

The next few hours were a blur. The healers tried to help, but they couldn't risk waking him. His mother cried, but stayed as strong as she could.

And Loki... Loki didn't know what was wrong with him (most specifically wrong with his head), but something was not right... Every inch of him, every heart beat and flare of magic in him agreed. It wasn't just guilt. Though he did feel that to. It wasn't that he was a frost giant, he knew that as well. It was something else.

Something was pulling, nagging, _twisting_ at his head... Starting to warp his thoughts.

He needed to leave. Loki didn't know why, but something was wrong. He needed to run.

But he couldn't leave his mother. He was also the one that started the yelling match the tipped his father into the Odin sleep; He couldn't abandon them right now. He had to wait.

When the warriors three and Sif barged in to Odin's chamber he felt relief. They demanded answers and the Queen gave them freely. Sif bowed and asked, "What can we do to help, my Queen?..." Loki jumped at the opportunity presented to him.

"Get to Midgar. Get Thor, and drag him home."

The Warriors three looked shocked at Loki's words. He guessed that they were expecting him to fight them, Banish them, or just declare himself king right then and there... And he would have... If this sudden feeling of wrongness didn't cloud his head, and his urge to run and fix what was wrong didn't overwhelm his other feelings.

"Wait... You mean it?" Sif questioned slowly, since the warriors three seemed tongue tied.

"YES... Odin's spell was very specific. 'Only one worthy...' So go find him, get him to do something heroic and worthy of prince, and drag him back."

Sif and and Frigga looked at one another in disbelief, as the others looked at him like he had grown another head. Loki snapped at them.

"GO GET THE CROWNED PRINCE BEFORE OUR ENEMIES LEARN OUR KING IS DOWN! _DO YOU WANT ASGARD TO FALL TO RUIN!? **GO GET THOR NOW!"**_

Those words seemed to be enough to knock some sense into them. All four turned and fled to the Bi-frost. Loki turned and fled as well, but he went another way.

He went to his royal apartments to use his magic to pack everything. The Servants must have thought he was grieving or distressed, because they left him alone. They set his food outside his door, and let him be. Loki used this time quickly and wisely... His huge selection of books, his trinkets and gifts he had gotten over the last 2000 plus years, and more found themselves suddenly stored away. When he saw the Bi-frost light up again, and a familiar red cape ran up the front castle steps with four warriors behind him, He was ready to go.

He was only a frost giant, after all... Now that the TRUE prince had returned, he could leave.

He left a long letter for his mother, saying he was sorry and explaining that he knew everything now. Loki poured more into his heart in that letter that he had in any other before. He wanted to make sure she knew he still loved her. He then wrote a letter to Thor, telling him what he was feeling. That something was wrong, something was happening to him, and he needed to leave and fix it. If he were ever to return it was be a very, very long time from now and only after he was better.

Then he wrote a letter to Odin. It had only had two sentences.

_I'm sorry. Don't look for me._

He then stationed himself behind his bedroom door until Thor's thunderous footsteps rushed pasted his room, and into Odin's chamber... Loki then opened his door, and left his bare and empty apartments. A empty bed, a desk, a table, and three letters were all it now contained within.

He wouldn't return to the castle for a very long time. If ever. The god of lies knew when he spoken a truth.

_Odin could never put a Frost Giant on the throne of Asgard..._

****

**\-----------------------------------**

Aradia Potter pulled her soft white dress over her shoulders, and let in fall softly down around her. It was the only thing she had on; but it covered her more then enough and she was alone, so she didn't mind much. She pulled her black hair behind her, and tried to tame her wild hair into a bun... She had just barely managed.

The purity pond would be ready for her in a few minutes. The **'White and light rituals and potions'** book said that she could only wear white into it for it to work properly. So she picked out this dress at the village boutique, and just went with it.

She opened the book one more time. She wanted to double check, just to be sure that everything was in order. If she followed the directions right, the wading pool in the backyard would become charged with light magic, which it was now attracting like a magnet. After she submersed herself into it, it would do wonders. It would heal wounds and repair any physical damage, no matter how old it was. It would break any and all spells, curses or enchantments on her, and negate any potions that were in her system, leaving her a clean slate..

But what she really wanted was cleansing effect it would have on her magical core. It would wash away any and all residue left behind by dark magic from her system...

Considering she had a nasty little peace of a soul in her head for years, and many dark spells cast on her, (and one of two from her), She couldn't wait to get this done. She had been feeling dirty ever since she learned about that, and had wanted to find away to kind of _'Wash the ick away...'_

Now, after a month of planning and following the directions to a T, it was almost ready. Once the full moon hit the water she would dive in head first, and let it do it's job. Then she could finally feel like she was rid of him for good... Wash away the last of her life long enemy, and be done with it.

She could also bring up to five magical items to be 'cleansed' with her. So she picked the Hallows, her holly wand, and the Potter family ring. Which was technically, the Peverel family ring. She figured with the long history of bloody deaths and bad karma that came with them, she might as well dunk them in with her. Couldn't hurt.

She gathered up the two wands, ring, stone, and cloak and walked to the back yard. The knee-deep clear-white water, filled with potions and enchantments, was waiting for her. She smiled, as she looked up at the sky. The full moon was almost out in full force. She only had a few more moments to go.

After the moonlight hit the water, it started to glow. She wasn't entirely sure how something clear could glow, but this was magic, so it did. She stepped into the water, wadeing to the middle of the shallow pond. She then held her breath, and fell backwards. All of the items clutched in her arms.

It was cold in the water, but pleasantly so. Like a cold glass of water on a hot night or a nice shower after a long game. She felt the magic going to work immediately after she was in. She kept her eyes closed but she could feel movement, like boiling water, around her and the items she had brought it with her. It wasn't hot at all, and it slowed after a few moments, but it was still strange. Soon it was only bubbling except but a few places. Those being her scar, the elder wand, and the stone... and for some reason, around her stomach.

Apparently someone must of placed a very strong Anti-fertility spell on her, or she drank an anti-conception potion. She assumed it was a spell, more then likely cast by one of her many enemies, as she was a virgin and had never even took 'The potion' before. She bit back her anger at the thought of someone trying to take her ability to become a mother away, and just let the water work. She would think on that later.

She had been holding her breath for a minute and a half when the bubbling stopped completely. The stone and the elder wand were the last hold outs. She sat her self up from the water, and took a deep breath of fresh air. Her hair falling down around her as her bun came undone...

It was done... She felt CLEAN.

She smiled brightly as she stood up and wadded to the edge of the pond. She placed her items on a towel she had set up before hand. She laid them all in a row and took a good look at them. The ring and the stone shone like new, and her cloak looked like it had just been loomed. But the biggest difference was in the two wands. The holly wand nearly hummed with light energy, the phoenix feather inside seeming very happy. The elder wand no longer looked cracked, old and abused... It actually looked smoother and more cared for then when Dumbledore had it.

She laughed happily. The pool had worked even better then she had though. This was great!

 _"My, my, my..._ Aren't we just buzzing with white magic tonight?..."

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she shrieked. Her arms immediately wrapped around her chest to cover herself. She only had on the white dress, and she was soaking wet... She didn't want anyone seeing her like that! It was bloody embarrassing!

Amused, mischievous green eyes meet a pair of wide, shocked green eyes. A man, dressed head to toe in green and gold smirked down at her as he knelled by the pool on one knee. He had dark, straight hair and pale skin. Thin lips that looked to be always in some sort of smile, and a chin and cheekbones that she couldn't help admit were handsome... Still, She yelled.

 _ **"HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY WARDS?!"**_ She yells as she pulled herself back underwater. hoping against hope that would somehow cover her more. She was turning red, and getting a bit more scared every moment.

"You mean the wards around your homestead?..." He asked, a bit of arrogance to his voice.

"YES, The wards around my homestead! _House!_ " She corrected. The man then just pointed behind him... towards the house...

Which was she outside of...

Well, _Hell.._ She forgot to extend the wards to the back yard. Crap.

The man chuckled, as he walked over to the other towels she had put outside, grabbing one. He started unfolding it as he walked over to her part of the pond.

"I do beg your pardon, ma'am... But I had just arrived here and was passing by when I felt quite a large amount of magic at work... I got curious and decided to see what was going on before I continued on my way." He explained, as he held the towel out in front of him with two hands. "Come on out now, you wouldn't want to turn into a prune." He chuckled.

Aradia glared, but just for a moment. He didn't look like he was going to attack her, but she had learned to be wary. She quickly put on her ring, and grabbed her wands just in case before she stepped out. As she did, he wrapped the towel around her and then went back to looking over the pond.

"So... What is this bit of magic? It's very light, but very well done... When it was working I could sense it from miles away." The man started. Aradia blinked as she realized he really was just curious.. Suddenly she got curious, too.

"Really?... You could sense it working?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes, and now that it's lent it's power to you and your wand, I can sense both of you as well..." He remarked, as he turned his shoulder to look back at her. "So... What is it?"

"It's a purity pond." She began. "It's a physical mass of good energy that..."

"Breaks spells, heals and cures, and wipes everything clean." The man finished with a smile. "Truthfully? A purity pond, all the way out here?... Amazing... and maybe just what I need."

Aradia blinked, as she wondered what in the world he was talking about. He was confusing her. He got off his knee and turned fully toward her.

"You see, my lady, something is happening to me... with my mind and magic. I don't much like it. I came on a trip here to try and find a way to fix it. This may be just what I need. Would you mind?..." He said, as he motioned with his hand to the pool of still-glowing water.

All of the dots then connected in Aradia's head. He wasn't going to hurt her, or attack her... He wasn't even really interested in her... He just wanted to use the pool. Just like she had. She nodded to him.

"Sure thing. Go for it. But you can only wear white into it." She remarked, as she walked and grabbed another towel, to wrap her hair into. When she turned back around she froze.

He was peeling off his shirt, and soon tossed it to the side without a care. She stood frozen as he dressed down until he only his pants... She should of felt guilty, but her mind and eyes stuck watching the man before her. She came back to her senses when he waved his hand at his pants, turning them white. With gentle push off and a whoosh, he was quickly in the middle of the pond...

Aradia just stared and blinked in morbid fascination as the water started turning and boiling for him as well... only this time, the water seemed to be working twice as hard and was swimming with black and green hues...

She didn't know how he managed to hold his breath for so long, but he did... because it was only after three and a half minutes that the water was done with him. She grabbed him a towel from the pile, and waited at the edge of the pool as he blinked very confusingly at nothing.

Aradia potter could only wonder how many spells and what kind were on him to make the water, and him, react so badly...


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, now with a clear head, makes plans and introduces himself to Aradia.

_Well,_ Loki thought with a grimace as he blinked wildly. _I've found the main problem, and fixed it... Now I have a couple of people to make pay for it..._

He ran his hands through his wet hair in frustration as he tried to collect his thoughts. His consciousness was trying to make sense of everything now that he was free and untethered by any and all enchantments, potions, or spells. His mind was now his own again, yes. But now it was a mess and his emotions were just as jumbled. As well they should be... There were at least a half a dozen powerful and well-hidden spells on him that had just been broken. All. At. The. Same. Time.

The most prominent one was a rather severe loyalty spell. It must have been weaved into him when he was just a baby, then re-applied and strengthened many times since... One that would push him and pull him in different ways to make him stay loyal to the ones he called family. Mostly Odin and Frigga. That was this spell that had started going haywire and had tipped his magic off that something was wrong. The pulling and nagged sensation was the spell being at war with his magic and mind.

Because after he learned the truth, he wasn't sure if wanted or even could call them his family anymore... Nor those frost giant sires of his. So the spell started changing itself so it could still suit it's intended purpose. If left alone, it would have warped his mind, thoughts, emotions, and actions... Trying to force him to be loyal only to himself.

That... would have been bad. To say the least.

Loki wasn't really what anyone could call good, but with the added weight of this, he would have truly become a monster..

The one thing he now feared becoming since he learned of his true parentage.

Thank goodness his magic wasn't having any of it.

The other enchantments and potions were just as worrying. A spell that made people around his hate and/or mistrust him on site was the rarest of them, for sure... He'd only seen it 3 times before in his long life. That was saying something. But the one that really messed with his head was the spell aimed towards Thor... A 'rivalry' charm or a 'hate' curse wasn't the proper way to put it. It was far more intricate then that...

It was obviously custom made with him and Thor in mind, and possibly even cast in layers and levels at different times...

It would take quite a while, years even, for his mind to sort what he had really felt towards his brother from how the spell _made_ him feel. There was only one enchantress on Asgard that would Loki could pin that curse on.

_Jord.._. Odin's Mistress and mother of Odin's bastard sons, Baldur and his blind brother, Haldar. She would have been the only one with the means, power, will, and want to do so... She was in the castle enough as well, so access wasn't even a question. He knew she was a clever wench, that hated his mother and whispered in her sons ears almost daily. Now she was also the bitch that tried to pit him and his brother against one another, in order for her own sons to get the throne. Now that Loki's mind was his unclouded, he could see that clear as day.

Odin, Baldur, and Jord...

They were the three he could definitely say cast spells on him. Tried to turn his own magic and mind against him... The others, he would find in his own time. He memorized the magic signatures, and he was in no rush.

"Come on out now; you wouldn't want to turn into a prune." Chimed a soft voice from the side of the pool. Loki turned to look at the white witch... Or sorceress?... She was holding out a towel for him, like he did for her earlier. What an interesting mortal woman. He smirked, and shook his head from his jumbled thoughts as he started out of the pool. He would work through them later, as well as figure out how in the hell he didn't find the spells on him sooner. **After** he had settled in on this planet a bit more.

It was then. while hauling himself out of the pool, that he decided to take a moment to have a true look at the girl in front of him. His body froze still after he did.

She had bright green eyes, not that dissimilar from his own, but much happier. A wild mess of black hair, which was going every which way it could, fell in locks after locks down her back framing her soft face and angled cheekbones. She had a pale tone to her skin that seemed to have just a blush of pink. Not a drawn or listless or sickly shade that you could see on other completions. Her lips were upturned into a smooth smile, and from what he could make out of her form from under her wet, clinging white dress and single towel, she was taking the last few steps into Womanhood. He guessed she was almost 18, if not 18 already...

But more impressive then even her form, was the feeling of magic radiating from her. When he first sensed the white magic at work, he assumed it was the purity pond. Now he knew better. The pond itself could do alot, but it couldn't do what he was seeing before him...

Beautiful, swirling, buzzing white magic was all around her... and quite a large amount of it, as well. She was practically glowing with it. She and one of her wands, both. The fact that she made a purity pond, seemingly on her own, and had two wands at all was noteworthy on it's own... Add in this, and he had to admit he was intrigued. He started to wonder if she was as mortal as she seemed...

He grabbed the offered towel, and started drying his face and hair. He felt her eyes on him still, looking him over as well. He chuckled a bit to himself... Looked like she might be just as interested in him as he was in her. He was sure not to show it outwardly. He was the god of mischief after all... He wanted to have some fun with this.

"The name's Loki..." He stated, and the girl smiled sweetly back.

"And let me guess... You have a brother named Thor, and a sister or aunt named Frigga, and an Odin somewhere along the family line." He eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened in shock just a little. She didn't hit the mark, but she was pretty darn close... She laughed softly at his reaction, amused at having caught him off guard.

"Don't worry, I didn't read your thoughts or anything of the like... Most magical families always have a trend to their names. The Black family names their children after constellations and stars, The Malfoys always make the father's name the son's middle name, My mother's family always names the girls after flowers, and my Dad's family were always named after royalty or the like... So meeting someone from a family all named after Norse gods isn't all that surprising."

_Ah, good, so she doesn't know. Better change the subject quickly._

"So if you're mother's side is all flowers, and you're father's side is all kings, what did they decide name you?..."

"They compromised. My name is Aradia Rose Potter... Literally, ' _The Queen of Witches._ '"

Loki couldn't help the pleased smile that crossed his face at hearing that name. _Well, now that's very interesting._. _Very interesting indeed_.

* * *

 

Agent Hill walked into Fury's office, a computer tablet in her hand and urgency in her step.

**"Sir;**  you need to see this. Right away." Fury turned away from the personal files in front of him to give Hill his full attention. She handed him the tablet right away.

"We caught a very sizable and abnormal energy reading... A very odd one, from northern England." She said, as Fury tapped the screen. He blinked as he watched the recording of said energy reading, with a chart and lists on a tab next to the video. It was a intricate series of outward circles, rolling over one another in waves. All from one point of origin, One after another...

"It lasted around a minute and forty seconds, before fading away. We recorded it, and were going to log it in the system and keep a watchful eye it... But then, a few moments later, it came back." This time, Hill tapped the screen herself, and a second video started playing. This one much brighter and more pronounced then the one before. "This time it lasted three minutes and thirty seconds, and was much stronger then before."

"When did this last recording happen?..."

"Just a moment ago. I brought it straight to you." Hill replied. "Is it anything like the readings from Scotland a few months ago, and London a year before that?..."

Those two events had caused Fury more headaches then he would care to admit. He never got the answers for those two days, and he didn't like not having answers.

"Almost the same. It's not thermal, not nuclear, nor electric... I'd like to have someone compare the readings before jumping to conclusions, though. " Fury nodded his approval at that.

"Do it... Get someone on that right away. Get a S.H.E.I.L.D team on sight, as well... I want to know what's causing this. And I want to know ** _now_**."


	3. Meanwhile, Back on Asgard...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Trickster's away, a rat will play...

Baldur took of his helmet in the middle of the hall and ran his hands through his sunny-blonde hair.

Unlike his half-brother Thor he kept his hair short and face smooth. He was taller then most, even in Asgaurd, but the edges of his chin, cheeks, and shoulders were smoother and less bulky then most Asgaurdians. Even so, He had more then enough muscle to spare. In fact, the only thing that he and his twin shared with Thor besides blonde hair was vivid blue eyes. Nothing else. Those were also the two features that none of them shared with Loki.

How no one had discovered Loki's true parentage yet, Baldur would never know. If you stood him, Thor, his twin Haldar, and Loki in a line next to one another it wouldn't take more then a second to realize that one of them didn't belong. One of them wasn't a  _true_  son of Odin. And yet, Loki was still second in line for the throne... Baldur couldn't help but hate him for that.

Thor was a moron who had only survived only by the effort of others. Loki had kept himself alive by wit, intuition, and know-how all on his own. Baldur knew, because nearly half of the attempts on his life had come from him and his mother. To add more to his frustration it was Loki, Sif, and the warriors three that had made it their life's work to keep Thor alive. And be successful at it. The Frost Giant spawn was far to clever by half...

Oh, yes, he knew that secret. His mother had told him long ago. The false son of Odin had made himself obstacle, that was for sure... But he was a obstacle that would have to be taken care of later, and very carefully.

Baldur pushed those thoughts away as he mentally readied himself for what he had come for in the first place. He was about to enter the all father's slumber room.

Normally the royal bastards and mistress (Him, his twin and his mother) wouldn't be allowed near the chamber while father was in his Odinsleep. It wouldn't be  _proper,_  he thought with a sneer. Their presence wouldn't be tolerated at all. Especially by Frigga. But Baldur had become one of the knights of the kings guard and had arisen to the post of it's captain. "The Golden Knight" or "The Light Knight" the people called him. And why shouldn't they? He was handsome, gracious, and cheerful. He was well-loved, and he and his mother had worked hard on keeping his reputation untarnished.

If Thor was King Arthur, then Baldur was his Lancelot. At least to the people, and that was all that mattered. So, he was one of the few that were allowed access to the rooms at all times, illegitimate or not.

He was sure it would burn Frigga's eyes to see him, but he cared very little. He would not apologize the woman that had superseded his mother as queen for simply  _existing_. He still was going to head in. He had heard that Thor had returned less then a hour ago, and need to see for himself if it was true. And if it was, how he returned after just two days of banishment. He needed to know. That, of course, meant that he needed to ask him.

Before he entered the doors, he saw a servant girl walk up and place a tray of food in front of Loki's door. She then grabbed the tray next to it that looked like it hadn't been touched at all and had long grown cold. He stared for a moment in confusion, before raising his hand to halt her.

"Is Loki not eating?" He asked, as the servant girl shook her head.

"No, Sir... We've placed his meals outside his door, but he hasn't touched anything. He hasn't even left his room."

"How long has this been going on?" Baldur said, adding just a hint of sadness to his voice to make it more convincing.

"Since noon yesterday, right after the all father fell into the Odinsleep. The guard and healers saw the king safely to the slumber chamber when Loki ordered Sif, Hogan, Fandral, and Voltagg to retrieve Thor. He locked himself in his room right after that. He hasn't come out, even to greet Thor when he returned. We've all decided to leave him in peace..." She said, as she got quieter and quieter. She then looked around see if anyone was watching them. Baldur looked around as well. When both saw it was clear, they took a step closer to one another.

"He was with the Allfather when he fell..." She all but whispered. "He must be distressed to have seen such a thing."

Baldur's eyes widened, and he nodded understandingly. He motioned for the girl to continue on her errands. As soon as she was gone, he eyes turned ice cold.

So, THAT was how Thor came back so soon.. Baldur's insides burned as he took stock of what had been going on around him the past two days.

Odin had fallen, and fallen hard into the Odinsleep. Even his Queen didn't know when he would wake, or if he would wake at all. He couldn't rule in his condition. Loki was technically king for all of a day, and wasted that day entirely by bringing back the only person in front of him in the line of secession, then doing nothing else... And Thor? He had been banished for attacking the  _Ice Giants_  in their  _very own capital._  Thus re-starting a war that had ended Eons ago... They were literally waiting for the frost giants to attack, while planning attacks of their own at this very moment. That was why he had been away in the first place. But now Thor was now back in the castle, as if nothing ever happened.

He had gone from being one small step away from the throne, back to  _three_...

He couldn't remember ever being closer to the Throne as he was over a hour ago, but now that opportunity was gone forever. And it was all because of that meddling, lying,  _frost giant fool._

Baldur walked to Loki's door, his eyes burning with hate. He had been worried when he realized Loki would be king. He was clever, silver-tongued, and while many mistrusted him, he was still loved by the people. He wouldn't be easy to de-throne, not at all, but with a war going on at the same time.. Well, there were ways. But now seeing that Loki had not only tossed the crown away, but had placed another wall up between Baldur and the throne enraged him...

He put his hand on the door, and checked for magic. If Loki wanted to lock himself away, he would... But to Baldur's surprise, not only was there no magic but the door started opening on it's own. Baldur quietly pushed it the rest of the way open as he silently slipped in. Maybe, Just maybe, He could finally put an end to this nuisance once and for all... Suicide wasn't unheard of, after all, even among gods... He could pull it off.

To his shock, though, he was meet with nothing... Literally, nothing.

The entire room was wiped clean and emptied of all Loki's possessions. Only the large, impossible to move pieces of furniture remained. Except for the three letters laid out in a row on the bed. Baldur walked to them, and using a small bit of magic, opened the letters carefully. He read them one by one, then his smile once again back on his face. He thought about editing them a bit, but decided against it. He knew that changing the letters in any way, magically or not, could be found out. He needed them to be as legitimate as possible for later on. He closed them back up, and left them just as he found them.

Baldur fled the room quickly, his white cloak flowing behind him with every step. He cast a weak sealing charm on the door after he closed it firmly behind him. He wouldn't need it to last long, after all. Just a day or so, if even.

Well, it seemed he didn't need to kill Loki after all... In fact, it seemed he owned him a debt of gratitude.

Because he was, once again, only one step away from the throne... But this time, only that moron Thor stood in his way.

Baldur's chilling smile grew as he quickly made his way to his mother. This was a chance he'd never had before, never in over two thousand years... He would not waste it.

_I will be King before the end of the week._  He swore to himself.  _Loki won't around to save your life this time, Thor..._

_I will be king, and you will be dead..._


	4. Interest and interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.H.E.I.L.D starts to stick their nose were it doesn't belong.

Clint Barton was flying a small S.H.E.I.L.D issue quinjet over France when the orders came in.

The red message flashed bright across the jet's screen, making him sigh loudly. He really didn't feel like taking on another mission so soon. His partner and him had JUST gotten done with a mission in France, and before THAT he was in new Mexico. He was still trying to wrap his head around that one. Thor, Sif and the 'warriors three" had shaken him, Coulson, and Fury to their core... Not only was there now verifiable proof of life on other planets and lifeforms. Lifeforms FAR more advanced, and much more aware of earth then earth was of them...

Luckily, they just needed a little help getting Thor's Mojo back. Coulson jumped at the chance, gave them a S.H.E.I.L.D. mission to complete, (handed down from Fury himself) and sent them off with Hawkeye to keep an eye on them all. Now, not only were Thor and his friends listed as Allies of S.H.E.I.L.D, But Doctor Jane was now a hired employee of S.H.E.I.L.D R&D, and Thor had promised her and them help, information, and protection from Asgard itself.

Coulson was nearly dancing with glee, and Fury had actually smiled. Really smiled, not that "I-will-kill-you-and-laugh" smile he normally used...

Now Clint was tired. He was jet-lagged. He was over-worked. He had not eaten in over 10 hours. Hadn't slept in over 20. And yet, there the message was. Blinking at him like a Christmas light.

"New orders?..." Natasha Romanoff asked, as she walked back to the co-pilots seat with that feminine sway she had mastered long ago. he had picked her up in France, after she had finished her own job had been completed so they could both head back to headquarters.

"New  _MISSION_." He grumbled out load. He had been looking forward to getting home, and Nat knew it. She hummed, then ignored his annoyance in favor of tapping the screen.

The Blackwidow looked over the mission report as she read it out load to Hawkeye. He needed to stay in the pilots seat with his mind on the flight, so she didn't mind at all.

"Mission: Top priority. Code; Red. Urgency: Immediate. Danger: Unknown. Risk factors: Unknown. Caution: High.

High, unidentifiable energy readings caught and recorded by S.H.E.I.L.D. surveillance; immediate investigation required..."

Clint sighed in defeat, as he shook his head.

"We're not going home yet, are we?..." Nat just smirked at him, an amused spark in her eyes.

"Nope..." She chimed. "Fury needs us to be first on scene. There is a investigation crew coming in from London, but they are in trucks and vans. We're airborne, and the closest, so we'll get there first anyway."

Clint groaned in defeat and nearly banged his head on the flight panel in front of him. Nat grinned at him and chuckled, more then a little amused.

"The location is in the report... Just set the new course. I'll load us up."

Clint nodded as the looked at the report, and got ready to adjust his flight plan. Natalie got out of the co-pilot seat, and started re-loading her gun and re-stocking the missions packs. She didn't know what they were getting into, so they might as well try to be ready for anything.

* * *

Loki didn't know how it happened. He had been planning on taking off deep into London, to where the magic district used to be, right after getting out of the pool. His plans, though, seemed to have changed quite unexpectedly.

Maybe it was the relief of not being tethered or controlled by the spells anymore. Maybe it was the calm and beauty of the free-flowing white magic or the woman that wielded it. Maybe it was just the promise of un-aimed and non-judgmental conversation...

Maybe it was just his curiosity... He didn't know.

Whatever it was, he went from planning a quick exit, to the both of them talking about the purity pool. This then unfolded into another conversation, then another right after that. After she was kind enough to cast drying and warming charms on the both of them, and invited him to sit with him on the porch, of course. And after he had put his shirt back on...

He learned a lot about Aradia's skill set during that conversation, and had to admit she was getting more and more interesting by the second.

She was very knowledgeable of the practical works of magic, while he knew theory and practice inside in out. She was very versed in white and light magic, and as he rightly assumed, had an inborn gift for it. His magic was quite firmly grey. Heavily white and heavily black spells did not work well for him, But being grey still opened a much larger area of practice. While almost every other magician was stuck with one affinity or the other, he wasn't. He wasn't bound to one side or the other. He was quiet happy being right in the middle. He could heal and hurt with equal effectiveness, if he so wished. Both light and dark spells worked for him, and the more neural spells worked like a charm, without fail, every time. He gladly practiced all three. He quiet liked the advantage that gave him.

Before long they were deep into a half a hour discussion of magic over tea and biscuits... He had eight enchanted viles of purity water that she had gifted him tucked away in his bag, charmed to stay active even after the moon left and names and a long list of magic books that he knew he would hunt down as quick as he could, and he had handed over 3 of his own books (solely on white magic) that he had packed when he had left Asgard. He had no need for them anymore, and he didn't want to see them aging and unused when someone of such talent could learn from them. He was positive the 'Queen of witches' would put them to good use... and he was more then a little curious as to what she would make of Asgaurdian magic. He was sure he was breaking at least 5 laws, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. Not one bit.

It was a very productive and enlightening evening, when you added it all together...

"Are you sure you don't mind?... It looks awfully rare." She asked softly, as her hands ran over the cover of one of the three tomes he had given her. She was acting as if she had never been given a gift before, or someone was going to take it away from her at any moment. Loki shook the feeling away. Of course she had, Aradia was a young woman of marrying age. She was more then likely swimming in gifts from family, friends, and young men..

He swallowed whatever emotion was starting to rise at the back of his throat, and instead looked at the title of the book she was so focused on.

**"Bok Av Rikr Hvitr Frobleikr"**

Loki grinned as she caressed the shining white and gold cover, and noticed the book started to glow back at her. Lighting and shining at the places she touched. If anything, it seemed to be enjoying her touch. Of course THAT book would favor her... Yes, he definitely picked the right person. She would have assess to a whole new world of magic now, he couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do with it... Oh, This was going to be so much FUN! He couldn't wait.

"I don't mind in the least... Besides, it's the least I can do, after you helped me. I owe you quite a debt for what you did."

"Oh, Please don't! Not another wizard's debt.." She said with a long-suffering sigh. Loki raised a confused eyebrow at her.

"Of course... Magical debts are not to be taken lightly, You know... Don't tell me you're opposed to them?" Loki questioned. That would make things rather difficult... Magic was based on Balance. Give and take, Debt and payment. Light and dark. If she had a problem with that, it could cause major problems for her later on.

"No, No, not at all." She said, waving one hand off in dismissal as the other stayed on the book. "It's just... Well..." She then cut herself off suddenly, as she looked towards the woods to the left of her house. Loki looked as well, and wondered for a moment what made her stop talking, but he soon saw it himself.

He never got a chance to hear her explanation regarding magical debts, because a few moments later a rather intimidating metal vessel flew directly over the tree tops to there left, and started landing on the road not even half a mile from the house...

"It's a Jet. They have to be Muggles!" She stated. They both stood and watched now, on high alert.

"... Are the wards still up?..." He asked. She nodded.

"Yes. And the whole house is unplottable. They won't find it, even if they are standing right outside the door." She said quite confidently.

"... Did you extent the wards to the pool yet?..." Loki asked.

Aradia's pained wince was answer enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the first of the three books Loki gave Aradia was called 'Bok Av Rikr Hvitr Frobleikr' Which translates to 'Book of Great White Magic.'


	5. Whispers of treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jord the Enchantress has words with her twin boys, and the plotting begins.

 

Baldur entered his mother's home with urgency in his steps. It was a beautiful stone building, built into the outer wall of the golden palace itself. The finest granite and marble was molded carefully into the curves right near the castle' main gate. It was three stories tall with a large balcony with a rather large basement for his mother's work underneath. More then enough living space inside for Jord and her twin sons to live in comfort. In fact, It looked very much as if it was small castle onto itself.

His mother had loved the building Odin had given her and had turned it into a home. Baldur couldn't help but feel every stone was an insult. The house was always there, but not a true part of the palace. Forever attached and easily reachable; but never truly inside. Admired by people for it's beauty on their way into the palace, but easily forgotten once that had passed though the gates.

Oh, yes, it was the  _perfect_ place for a King's consort.

They had no servants in this house, unlike at his palace apartments, So Baldur had to take his cape and boots off himself. As his last step, he took off his helmet and slammed it loudly on the table by the door. A table set there just for that purpose long ago. Not just in anger, but also so Haldar would hear know he had arrived home if he was nearby.

"Baldur; down here..." He heard his mother's honeyed voice call from lower parts of the house. Baldur turned followed the sound, down the winding side stairs on the left toward the basement. The pathway lit itself up with enchanted candles to light his way down. Soon he was at a stone landing at the bottom of the staircase, as the entrance of his mother's work room. Deep, dark colors of wet cloth were hung to dry, looking like tapestries on the walls around him. Purples, reds, Blues, and violets... He knew every shade well by now.

He smiled fondly to himself as he opened the weighted wooden door. His mother, as expected, was at the large cauldron above the fire pit in the center of the room. Carefully filling potion vials with a spring green potion from a silver ladle. One after another, her hands tipping and angling skillfully as to not spill a drop. His twin brother (Just as handsome as him, but not as muscular) was also there. Wearing blue satin robes instead of a suit of armor with a matching blue strip of satin wrapped across his eyes. He was sitting at attention at the table next to their mother. His hands taking every vial she handed to him, and placing them carefully into the slots of the wooden packing box in front of him.

After finishing the vial she had in her hand, and passing it on to his brother Jord turned her head towards him. Her fiery mass of red hair (all curls and waves) moved with it. She welcomed her boy with a devious but knowing smile. A sudden fire lighting in her eyes, easily matching the fires already about her.

"Well, my son... Do you carry any news for me?"

"Oh, Much more then that." Baldur smirked in return. He then disclosed everything to her. Every little thing that had accrued the past fews days; both within the castle and without.

* * *

"This is our chance." Jord stated almost breathlessly. Her ladle down, the potion forgotten. Seated next to her blind son as her eyes shined with hope at the other. Baldur nodded in agreement almost immediately.

"This may be the only chance we will ever have... We have to act now; for we may never get this opportunity again." He agreed.

"It won't be as difficult as it should be..." She remarked sadly, as she turned her mind to the past.

"For over half his reign, Odin has been soft.  _Far_  to soft... Once he was truly the King of the nine realms. The ruler of them all. Every realm bowed to him and feared him... Not one questioned his authority. Asgard was strong, and he; untouchable."

She shook her head and looked Baldur. "But then it changed;  _He_  changed. Peace became his new passion. He contented himself with being the 'Protector' of the nine realms. Not the true ruler it needed. Not it's  _true_  king." Baldur could only look down in shame and sadness at his mother's words of his father's failings.

"In the name of peace and fairness he delegated his power to others. He allowed other kings sprout up around him like weeds, instead of striking them down when he should have... Now Elfenhiem is nearly matching us in glory. Midgard knows us no longer, fears us and worships us no longer... They believe themselves the highest of all lifeforms. And the Frost giants! What can be said of them?... Why I am glad they stopped the coronation, the insult and open mockery could not be more clear." She shook her head in disgust.

"He has grown the fruit of his own defeat... None of the other realms and none of those other kings will come to Thor's aid now. They are far to used to having Asgard be the one saving  _them_... We will only have to worry about our own people; And not even all of them."

Jord then stood up quickly, and walked silently behind Haldar. She ran her hands softly through his blonde hair, much longer then his twin's locks. Her fierce eyes now intent on the blue strip of cloth across his face.

"Do you see what we need to do, my sweet one? Is there any advice you can give?... What can you see?..." She breathed into his ears. Haldar frowned deeply as Baldur's eyes grew wide as also his gave his brother his full attention.

"I'm not entirely sure... It's all blurry and scrambled." He mummered softly, as if he didn't want to speak. His mother gave a supportive, if not pressing, squeeze to his shoulder.

"You have to try, Sweet one." Her surgery voice whispered into his ear. He sighed forlornly, but still lowered his head and concentrated anyway.

Baldur and Jord watched intently; neither dared moving an itch or uttering a word. They knew better then that by now.

"... I see... Thor. He's fighting on the Bifrost bridge.. Now Heimdall. He's frozen in a cast of ice... Or injured, I think.. I'm... I'm not sure; it's changing. But the Bifrost is open... I see Tyr. He's standing next to us. Walking with guards flanked behind us. We're going into the war council room... Then storming into the house of lords."

Jord's and Baldur's treasonous smiles grew at that statement.

"You boys know what we need to do now, yes?..."

"... Contact Tyr right away. Gain his support and procure other allies from the War Council and the House of Lords. The more warriors and lords on our side at the beginning of this, the less of fight there will be. We can use the situation with the ice giants to help achieve our ends. Maybe even ally with them to take down Heimdall... Temporarily, of course. Once we've solidified our support for the throne; take over. Get rid of Thor and his supporters. All of them. Then it will be easy to have Baldur crowned king. Once he's ascended to the throne, we'll acquire a fit bride and Queen for him and secure our line. With sons and heirs, we'll be safe and set. Then we can begin restoring Asgard to it's rightful glory. Then, one by one, we rule over the 9 realms again." Haldar said, hoping he got it all right.

Jord smiled proudly at her boy, and placed a kiss at his temple.

"Very good, my sweet. And almost perfect. Only two things were amiss. First; we must get rid of Thor's supporters Beforehand. To get Tyr to join us on this venture, he'll want us to prove we're serious... and that we can win. Lady Sif will have to go first. She's the goddess of war, and the head of the war counsel. If she is gone then so is Thor's most powerful ally, and control of the war council will go directly to Tyr. The warriors three and some of the high lords will be next. A few others will also have to be dealt with before hand. They cannot be allowed to live and aid Thor in any way. We'll use their deaths to prove ourselves to Tyr, if handing him back control of the war council isn't enough."

"Secondly; we should use the situation with the Frost giants to our advantage... But we will never ally ourselves with the Frost giants. EVER." She said with a hateful hiss to her words.

"Frost giants are not Allies. They can only be enemies... Remember that. ALWAYS."


	6. The archer and the spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha reach the Pool.

Clint and Natasha walked the last leg to the site on foot. It was a little less then a half mile, and they didn't see any reason not too. Clint was just happy to have found a landing spot so close to the location, and Natasha wanted to stretch her legs and get some fresh non-compressed or recycled air.

So they walked. Clint walked along with his bow and quiver slung over his shoulders, dragging his feet as much as he could. Natasha making her way steady and alert, her hair bouncing at both sides of her face with every step. He glared at his partner sideways. An annoyed sense of fondness hanging in the air. How she could be so _energetic_ and _happy_ while he was so _tired_ and _miserable,_ he would never know. It was almost as if she was trying to test his patience...

It was then he noticed the curled smile on her lips... She upped the pace of her steps immediately after. Clint growled. She was _definitely_ testing his patience. He started moving himself faster so he could keep stride with her.

"You cruel, cruel woman..' He rebuked. "You know I'm _tired."_ Her smile only grew.

"Tired; not invalid. Keep up, Buttercup. We've got a location to secure." They both knew what she was doing; it was all in good fun. Just a small way them poke fun at one another...

Clint had to admit if only to himself; He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"And you're 100% SURE there is no way we can extend the wards right now?..."

"NO! I don't even really know what wards are on here! Kingsley, Bill, and Charlie set them up for me... I'm only supposed to stay here until things calm down, or one of my other houses is secured!" Aradia stated as she started to look like she was about to panic. Loki noted the 'Until things calm down' and 'other houses' comments for later.. Right now, he had attend to the matter at hand.

"Calm yourself, Aradia. As you said, there are plenty of wards around the house... As long as we stay here, they won't see us. They'll show up, Marvel a bit at the pretty water a moment. Then as soon at the moonlight fades, the water will return itself to it's normal state. They'll have nothing. We'll just have keep an eye on them until then."

"Maybe we should call the Aurors or Oblivators. Let them sort this out. Kings won't be happy with me though. He'll try and to rush me off to a new safe house as quickly as possible... Molly and Andromeda will give me an earful each as well, I'm sure!" She breathed, starting to sound desperate.

"Let's just hold off on that for a little while. Wouldn't want to worry anybody or start a fuss over nothing, would we?..." Loki answered leadingly. He didn't know what Oblivators or Aurors were, or who Molly, Andromeda, or 'Kings' was; But he wasn't in a hurry to meet or interact with any of them just yet.

Now that he knew magic was still alive and well on Midgard, he needed to know ALOT more before he proceeded. Especially when he had no current knowledge of this planet as of yet. What were there communities like? What were their governments like and Who was in change? Did they still worship them, or had they long forgotten Asgaurd? A thousand years is a long time, after all...

He watched carefully from the porch as two figures started to emerge from the wooded path, right into the clearing. He couldn't get found out just yet. He needed to bide his time...

If things go south he'd have to do something quickly, carefully, and close to the chest.

* * *

A glowing f-ing pond.

A clear, glowing, f-ing pond.

No; wait. Technically it was a normal pond. Just with weird, glowing, apparently energy-charged water.

So, glowing f-ing water.

Gods in New Mexico, ancient warriors and rescue missions in France, enchanted mythical hammers, space-traveling rainbow bridges, and now...

Glowing. F-ing. Water.

S.H.E.I.L.D. did not pay him enough for this anymore.

Tasha immediately called Coulson to report in, as well as give him the first on-scene account. He took pictures on his cell phone and forwarded them directly. They got a call from Fury himself right away.

Apparently the mysterious energy readings they got so far matched earlier energy readings they picked up at least twice before. S.H.I.E.l.D needed to examine the ENTIRE place from top to bottom. Orders; Secure and Lock down the area, and get ready to set up camp. They would be sending a bigger team as well as other agents for relief within the hour.

Barton felted like his whole body, from brain to toe, was going to fold into a pile on the floor. At this juncture; He wouldn't even try to pick himself back up.

Overworked, he could do. Overtired, he'd deal. Hungry, fine; it'd only be temporary. Overwhelmed; He'd always been good under stress. But up until now, had he ever meet his limit. He now knew what enough was enough for him. What much was to much. His preverbal line in the sand.

And that line. Was. Glowing. F-ing. Water.

"That's it." He barked to Natasha. "I'm climbing up a tree; and going to sleep."

Natasha could only laugh.

* * *

Loki looked to Aradia and no longer saw panic in her eyes. He did, however, see uncertainty and a bit of fear.

"See? Just looking at the water. Nothing more. That one even wants to take himself a nap." He remarked as his hand waved lazily to the Midgardian archer.

"They won't find us or see us at all. And if they do, just allow me to try and handle it first... alright?" He offered in a silky and convincing tone. When her pale shoulders relaxed and she gave a light trusting smile back he felt he had earned something important. He gave a smile back, then turned his eyes back to the two troublemakers in front of him.

Oh, yes, he would be watching them closely, and handle this if need be...

But HOW he would handle it, though... Well, that he hadn't figured out yet.


	7. The best laid plans of Spiders and Hawks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat checks the pool out, as Clint tries to take a nap...
> 
> Nether get very far.

Clint found a good place to nest up. It was a sturdy trunk-like branch that would more then hold his weight. Not only was it at a comfortable angle for his back, He could sit horse-saddle on it. So no Humptey-dump-tying himself onto the ground below. He unconsciously started surveying the area around him as soon as he got settled.

He had a full view of the surrounding area, a spot that wasn't uncomfortable per-say, with at least another 45 minutes before the research crew arrived.

He'd take a nap then after the crew set up shop, he'd talk Tasha into going to the nearest air port and/or Hotel to crash for the night. He'd been on duty long enough to charge a room to his mission expense account. If he filed it and billed it right, not even Agent Culson would argue. If he picked a Hotel with a pool, maybe a sauna, Natasha would take half the bill... Hell, If it had a spa or in-house massage, she'd get her own room... She hadn't gotten a chance to pamper herself recently.

London wasn't that far away, was it?...

He'd ask Tasha after he woke up from his nap.

It was then that Clint's eyes registered something odd.

Wa... Wait... Hold up. Something... Something was not right.

Clint suddenly stopped his current train of thought as he began looking over the area a third time.

* * *

Natasha shook her head as Clint climbed up a tree on a quest to find a 'Perfect' spot.

His tolerance had run out just like she knew it would, but as long as he held his post and watched her back, she was fine with it. Even asleep, if anything in the area was slightly off or someone started coming their way, he would be awake and alert in seconds. He could take his bird-nap, she would handle the pond. It would also make him less crabby. That was a plus as well.

She had been using the Shield-issued Stark phone to consistently record video so she could give them any information she could. She put it in the front pocket of her uniform with the camera facing out. It would work just like a body camera.

She started with the pool itself. Width, Depth, color. She couldn't take any energy readings or get the temperature, but the crew that was already on it's way would have all the equipment and more for that... Though, she did wonder. Natasha had started circling the pool of water with interest, trying as much video as possible. The rectangular surface pool was about 10 feet wide, 20 feet in length and 3 and half feet in depth. A normal size for a backyard pool. The glowing energy that was inside of it had a very strange, translucent effect. A glowing, pearly sheen throughout.

She leaned by a corner of the pool, and hovered her hand over the water. She wanted to see if she could get a gauge on what temperature the water was. With the crystal-like quality of the water she expected it to be pretty cold. Like, refrigerated soda cold. But when her hand was above the water she felt a pleasant warmth rising from it.

She assessed that the water was about 98 degrees. Body temperature. Perfect temp for swimming. She went to stand up, when something on the ground on the side of the pool caught her eye. A small stack of white bathing towels. She looked back and forth from the towels to the pool. Well, it seemed like the water wasn't just perfect for swimming; It looked like someone HAD been swimming in it...

Still kneeling on the ground, staring at the water, Natasha had to admit. Curiosity got the best of her. And while it may have killed the cat, she was sure a Spider would be safe from it's wraith.

She took her ring finger on her right hand (She didn't want to risk her pointer, pinky, or any other finger) and pointed it straight down. She slowly and carefully dipped it into the water. To Natasha's disbelief the water started bubbling and swirling around her finger as she stared wide-eyed and breathless... It was only a few moments later when the bubbling stopped she dared breath again. She carefully and slowly lifted her hand up and took a look at her ring finger... She immediately noted three major differences.

One; The nail itself looked stronger, healthier and as if it had been buffed and polished professionally. It's shine made the other fingers on her hand look undone.

Second: The Callus she had on her knuckles from years of marital arts and spy work were gone. She keep them soft with lotion and a hand care regime, she needed them to be smooth and perfect in case she was assigned a seduction mission, but now it was just gone. Baby soft skin was all that was were it used to be.

Three; and this was the most worrying a shocking. This one she only saw when she turned her hand, with her palm facing toward her. One of the first things they did when you became a shield spy, was to remove your finger prints. Some had them burned off, some had them filed or rubbed off, she was sure there was one or two other ways to do it; Natasha preferred Exfoliating them off. It was an easy way to get them done, and on her own time. Point is; If you were a Shield spy, your finger prints had to go. And they did checks to make sure they stayed away. And yet, here her finger print was, just resting there as if she hadn't been ridding herself of it for years.

Right there on her ring finger, and just on her ring finger.

"Natasha..." Came the uncomfortable, and worrying voice of Clint. "Natasha; come up here! You need to have a look this..."

"I need to take a look at that? You need to have a look at this!" She resorted back in worry, almost panic. Even as she stood up, and turned towards Clint's tree...

* * *

"Agent Barton?! Agent Romanoff?! Call Fury; Tell him they are waking up. Agents, are you alright?"

At those words, Natasha suddenly became very alert. She sat bolt-upright with wide eyes. WAKING UP?! WHAT?! She had just been walking to Clint's tree.

In the cot next to her, Clint jumped up as well, looking around just as confused. The Crew had apparently arrived... Not only arrived, but had put up all the tents, as both he and Nat were currently IN the Medical tent.

"What the hell Happened?..." He cursed, highly creeped out.

"No clue..." She answered as shook her head with slight-damp-but-kinda-dry hair. What the heck?...

"We got here 15 minutes ago... You were both laid out in front of the pool, dead asleep. We couldn't wake you." Said the Medical crew member, as another was already calling fury on their Stark Phone.

"15... 15 minutes?!" Clint snapped. Natasha held back a gasp. The last point she remembered, the crew was 45 minutes out. That means they lost a HOUR... Did that mean?...

"THE POOL!" Black widow burst, as she suddenly jumped up from the cot and ran out of the tent. Clint right on her heels a moment later.

But there was really no reason to run. The pool was still there. Only now, it just held water.

No glowing. No energy. No pearly waves or dancing sheen.

Just plain old water.


End file.
